Choices
by wisdominfic
Summary: Robin learns that all of his actions have consequences, even his non-actions. Warning: Contains Corporal Punishment.


Just a short snippet I thought of. I have very little time to write for fun these days, but I stayed up writing this while the inspiration struck me. Enjoy!

-----------

"No!"

"Yes. Now."

"No!"

"Do not make me count to three."

Robin and Batman were at a standstill. Robin, though much smaller than his mentor, did not appear to be phased by the direct orders he had just received and then promptly refused.

"Robin, I do not give you orders lightly. I give them to you for you to follow, quickly. If you do not understand _why_ then we can discuss it later." Batman's patience was wearing thin and he didn't have time for teenage angst at the moment.

"No we can't, this can't wait! Please! You cannot make me!" Robin cried out, "Not this Batman, anything but this!" He knew that perhaps he was being unreasonable, but he would not help her.

"You will escort Ms. Kyle back to her home promptly, efficiently, and with the grace of a gentleman." Batman didn't understand why the boy was being so difficult.

"She belongs in Arkham!" Robin hissed, his hand near his face to muffle the words.

"Robin, keep your opinion to yourself. This is not your decision to make. The city has deemed Selena fit to live amongst society and we are compelled to help them carry out their wishes. It may be unusual but she hasn't done anything wrong...yet."

"Ah ha! Yet!"

Batman and Robin were arguing several feet away from the entrance to the Gotham City Police Department station. Commissioner Gordon's men had just broken up a fight at Cafe Salteado, one of the city's finest restaurants. Apparently poor Ms. Selena Kyle had been the victim of 'random' violence enacted by a nearby woman. Plates, glasses, and silverware had been hurled at the unsuspecting socialite and she received many cuts to her arms and face. Now Ms. Kyle felt she needed an escort home in order to feel safe. As it was late Saturday night, crime would be high and Batman would likely be needed elsewhere. So of course, he entrusted the task to his young caped partner.

"I hate her. I will never help her. She is _not_ reformed." Tim Drake was at his wit's end. How could Bruce possibly think he was okay with this?

Batman pinched the bridge of his nose, but it did no good. The nose plate of the cowl was thick and he could not alleviate the tension from his building headache.

"Robin, do you want a spanking?" Batman squared his shoulders, placed his hand firmly on his hips, and stared at the young man.

"W-what?" Robin was taken aback. It wasn't like Batman to be so...blunt about such things. Especially in public! Robin looked around to see who might be in earshot.

"I asked if you wanted a spanking." Batman was serious, he was tired of the insolence that had been creeping up in his ward's behavior all week. This was one solution he knew of.

"N-no. Of course not." Robin looked shocked, his eyes wide beneath his mask.

"Then you will escort Ms. Kyle to her home."

Oh no, thought Robin. Why is he doing this to me?!

"I can't. I won't help her. The last time I helped her it backfired and I ended regretting my misplaced trust."

Robin was thinking of the time he had seen the woman in Arkham on a routine patrol through the building. She called out to him for help and when he walked close to her cell to check on her well-being, she ensnared him. A dull knife was pressed to his throat and she tried to use him for leverage against the guards. Batman eventually got to the scene and broke it up, but not in time for Tim to keep his dignity. All of the nearby loonies and criminals laughed mercilessly at his easy mistake. He vowed right then and there to never forgive Catwoman for making him look like such a fool. It had been a mistake made early on in his time with Batman but he had never forgotten it. He never would.

"Alright. So you've made up your mind?" Batman asked frankly. He knew what incident the boy was thinking of and was not convinced of the relevance. That had happened a few years ago. His partner needed to move on, there was no room for dwelling on such petty things when there was much to be done in the moment.

"My mind?" Robin squeaked.

"What are you going to do? The choice is up to you."

Ah, so this was how they were going to play it. Instant punishment for disobeying orders in the field, or willfully carrying out the orders despite his aversion to them (which was another punishment in itself, really).

"Neither..." Robin tried.

"Robin! You are wasting our time! 3..." Batman began to count as he walked towards the boy wonder.

"I told you! I will not help her!"

"2..."

"Batman!"

"...1."

Batman now stood directly in front of Robin.

"So you chose the spanking, then? Very well."

Before Robin knew what was happening, he was bent over the hood of the Batmobile, his tight-clad bottom and thighs the direct and easy target of the Caped Crusader's hard hand. Robin clung to the cold metal and closed his eyes tight. He prayed to God that he might be able to keep from yelling out, and that none of the police officers would see his humiliating predicament.

"You chose this, Robin." Batman said finally before bringing his right hand down with a hard smack to the boy's posterior.

The first few smacks were always more shocking than painful, and tonight Robin was all too aware of the noise the smacks made in the night air. Batman's left arm held him in place on the hood while his right continued its punishing movement. Robin couldn't help it, he began to cry. This show of weakness in public was too much, he bucked against the arm that held him down.

Batman wasn't surprised, it was usual for Tim to fight back at this stage in any of his punishments. He was coming to terms with his own choices and decisions. Batman took the opportunity to slap the back of the boy's tender thighs hard and fast.

"Uh!" Tim cried out before furiously shutting his mouth. His toes clenched in his boots and he tried desperately to think of something other than the pain and the sound. Why oh why couldn't he have just taken that stupid woman to her house? It wasn't even that far away! Stupid pride!

Batman continued for another 15 smacks before he slowed his pace, then stopped.

He peeled his ward from the hood and turned the shaky and red-faced Robin to face him.

"Every action you make has a consequence. Even when you shy away from duty, there will be a consequence."

Robin nodded, embarrassed. His backside was still smarting and he knew Batman was right. It was terrible for him to say 'no' to an order, it was one of the first lessons he had ever learned from his Guardian.

"I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't thinking about our duty, I was thinking about myself." Robin felt horrible. He had been a brat and Batman had felt it necessary to spank him like an errant child. Robin knew he deserved what he got and he hated that.

Batman couldn't help it, he felt sorry for the kid in this moment. The boy's hands twitched by his side as he longed to reach back and sooth the sting. Robin knew better than to do that now, but the want was still there.

Batman nodded and then moved to open the passenger side door.

"Get in the backseat."

Robin obeyed. Normally he rode in the passenger-side front seat. Oh no.

"I am going to collect Ms. Kyle. You stay here."

This time, Robin knew better than to speak up, in fact, he stayed silent during the entire trip from the station to Selena's house. He let Batman deal with her mindless and pathetic chatter. When she purposefully gave Batman the wrong directions over and over again in order to stretch out their time together, Tim didn't say a word. When they finally pulled away from her home, more than two hours later, Robin didn't comment on the fact that their nightly patrol was nearly over.

"Maybe we should get one of those GPS thingys for the dash." He piped up when they were almost to the Cave.

"Shut up."


End file.
